Cardcaptor Sakura : A Promise is a Promise
by youngmindsimaginarium
Summary: Syaoran has left Tomoeda to finish a business his mother handed over to him. He made a promise to Sakura before he left. By the time he gets back he has a surprise that crushed sakura into pieces. Will this end the relationship she hoped would last long?
1. Chapter 1

Author: aceanimefreak26098

don't forget to R&R!

Fanfic: #1

Story: Cardcaptor Sakura: a promise is a promise

Chapter 1

In Tomoeda Japan, streets are filled with beautiful Cherry blossoms. Sakura and Syaoran are at the bridge near King Penguin Park. It was sunset and Syaoran was going to leave to go back to Hong Kong to finish a business his mother gave him. It was the last day of summer and that Sakura only had a few minutes to talk to him. If only… Sakura could spend a little more time with Syaoran before he had to go. This was the last time Sakura was going to see him in 9 years. The teenagers stared at the sunset saying their goodbyes to each other.

Syaoran: I'll be leaving soon…

Sakura: yea… (stares at the water that reflects the sun)

Syaoran: Are you mad that I didn't tell you before today?

Sakura: It's okay Syaoran… of couse I'm not mad. I am just a little sad I won't see you in a long time.

Syaoran: I'll be back. I guess you'll find someone great by then.

Sakura: I don't want to find someone anymore… (Looks at Syaoran) I already looked for him…

Syaoran: (hugs Sakura) Sakura… (Smiles)

Sakura: (tears falling slowly while hugging him) I really don't want you to go

Syaoran: I know Sakura (let's go)

Sakura: I love you Syaoran.

Syaoran: I love you too Sakura.

Sakura: but I'll wait. (Smiles) I'll wait until you return. I promise.

Syaoran: I promise too.

They hugged again and said their last goodbyes. After that Sakura watched as Syaoran walked away.

After that Sakura headed back home. She opened the door

Sakura: I'm home!

When she got in, she heard toya and kero fighting again. This time the fight was about pudding.

Kero: Why can't let you have some!

Toya: Because you're not asking politely!

Kero: I am part of the family too ya know!

Sakura: (walks in and puts her bag on the couch) will you guys stop fighting? You've been fighting ever since Kero messed up the chocolate.

Kero: It was his fault…

Sakura: Kero! Don't talk like that or else we'll eat your share of pudding.

Toya: Why don't be mature? You're a worse monster than she is.

Sakura and Kero: HEY!

Toya: (laughs)

They had dinner. It's amazing the way the 2 were quiet… Then after that Toya took out 2 cakes and put them on the table.

Kero: ooo! Are they for me?

Toya: None for you. (Snatched it before Kero could take a bite)

Kero: HEY!

Toya: well you owe me a lot of desserts you know!

Sakura: Don't be a crybaby Toya.

Toya: I'm NOT it's the stupid stuffed animal's fault!

Kero: (transforms and steps on him) What was that!

Sakura: Kero come on quit it.

After that things soon began to settle down and they became quiet. Kero slept on the little home Sakura made for him. Toya went to bed and Sakura stared at the night sky on their porch. She couldn't believe that Syaoran was really going. She kept thinking _"I'm sure he will remember his promise… I'm sure of it." _Then Sakura went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R!

Fanfic: #1

Story: Cardcaptor Sakura: a promise is a promise

Chapter 2

In 9 years passing by Sakura is now finally 21 years old. She had spent her years taking care of all the commotion going around with Clow Reeds magic. There was a reunion in the school so Sakura had all the time to get ready since it would start at lunch. It just so happens that Tomyo stopped by to say hello. She had brought a nice dress that was color blue with a nice pendant necklace and a pair of blue high-heeled shoes. Of course most of the time Sakura wouldn't wear the pendant that Tomoyo would give her because she always wore the seal of the staff. Looking at the mirror Sakura saw she was smiling. She wanted to see all her friends again. Going downstairs she found Toya drinking coffer on the table with kero munching on the leftover pudding from last night.

Toya: Have fun.

Kero: Bye Sakura!

Sakura: Bye Toya! I'll bring snacks later Kero!

Kero: Bye!

They got outside and saw the car that Eriol drove. It was a nice black car that usually the bodyguards of Tomoyo rode. Eriol worked in a successful business company. They got inside the car and drove passing all the cherry blossoms on the streets. Sakura was happy that the weather was sunny. She expected it to rain because of all the clouds she saw yesterday. They got off at the school and saw Chiharu, Yamazaki, Recca and Naoko.

Sakura: (gets out of the car) Hi! (Runs and hugs Chiharu)

Naoko: It's great to see you again Sakura!

Chiharu: We missed you!

Yamazaki: (smiles)

Recca: Tomoyo! (hugs Tomoyo as soon she walks passing the gate)

They all met up at the place the fair was held near the fountain. They sat down and had good food together. Then when they stopped Sakura wanted to get more wine. She carried her glass and walked over there she saw Syaoran walk right in. Sakura smiled. She was about to wave at him until she saw something she regretted to see in her life. She saw a girl in a beautiful dress. She kept calling him Syaoran and trying to catch up with his walking.

Aiya: Syaoran! Will you wait? It's so hard to catch up with you.

Sakura saw them hold hands. She couldn't believe it. "_Why… Why did he break his promise?" _Sakura thought. She accidentally dropped her glass it broke to a thousand pieces. Tomoyo got up and ran to Sakura, concerned if she had hurt herself.

Tomoyo: Sakura, are you okay?

Sakura: I'm fine Tomoyo… (Walks back to the table)

Chiharu: Sakura… are you alright?

Sakura: Yeah I'm fine.

Chiharu: Yamazaki and I have great news.

Eriol: what is it?

Recca: Tell Chiharu!

Yamazaki: Chiharu and I are engaged.

Tomoyo: Really!

Sakura: I'm really happy for you guys!

Then Syaoran walked over to their table and they were still talking about Chiharu's engagement

Syaoran: Hello.

Eriol: Li? You're back. What a surprise!

Tomoyo: When did you get back?

Syaoran: Yesterday night.

Aiya: Hello!

Naoko: Who is that?

Recca: Is she from Tomoeda?

Syaoran: Umm… this is Aiya hanaruyi. We just met in Hong Kong.

Tomoyo: Really?

Aiya: nice to meet you! Syaoran and I started dating.

Syaoran: Well That is Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Recca, Tomoyo and… S-sakura.

Sakura: please to meet you.

Sakura faked a smile. How could she actually smile at a moment like this? She didn't have a feeling to be here anymore.

Sakura: I have to get going.

Naoko: Now?

Recca: Oh Sakura! Here take this! (hands over a piece of paper) Write to all of us!

Sakura: Thank you Recca, I promise I will!

Tomoyo: Do you need a ride?

Sakura: I'll be fine Tomoyo. I have to get some stuff at the store anyway.

Tomoyo: Okay.

Eriol: Walk Safe home.

Sakura: Yeah I will. It was nice meeting you Aiya. Goodbye.

Syaoran: Bye

Aiya: See you Sakura!

Sakura went outside. She didn't want to remember what just happened. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't believe Syaoran and Aiya were dating. She just walked on and on. She got home and went inside her room. She started crying. She couldn't help but cry. _"Why? Why?" _ She thought. She didn't the pain anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R! ones with asterisk, () are attached to little details found at the end of the chapter.

Fanfic: #1

Story: Cardcaptor Sakura: a promise is a promise

Chapter 3

At: 4:00 in the afternoon, Sakura was still awake but she dressed up in her ordinary clothes. She had the dress washed a few minutes after she arrived. She went downstairs hoping to find Kero but he probably was sleeping in the drawer. She got out a few stuff and decided to make dinner. She didn't notice her face was red after crying. After making dinner, Toya came home with Yukito. Yukito noticed how red her face was but didn't say anything. Sakura, Kero, Toya and Yukito were having dinner. Kero couldn't talk because his mouth was filled with food. Toya was a little sleepy. Yukito was talking about his trip from the new plaza fair near Tomoeda. Sakura's face was still red. She was unusually quiet. After dinner she went to wash the dishes small tears fell from her eyes. Yukito felt sad. He decided to talk to her. Sakura wiped her hands on the towel and wiped her tears as well.

Yukito: Sakura are you okay?

Sakura: (smiles) yeah sniff (starts crying)

Kero: sakura?

Toya: What happened at the reunion?

Sakura: sniff he came back.

Kero: the kid?

Sakura: he promised me… and I waited…

Kero: He has another girl…

Sakura: (cries) Why! Why did he do that?

Toya: I'm gonna kill that kid and mush him into bits!

Kero: I'm gonna burn his butt!

Yukito: Toya! Kero! Calm down.

Sakura: But it's okay now…

Yukito: (hugs Sakura) it's going to be okay.

Kero: I am really gonna burn his butt!

She decided to go see Tomoyo about this, but she has dinner with Eriol. She didn't want to disturb them. It was actually a surprise when she found out she was dating him. It actually seemed cute when they formed a couple. He is so kind and mature to everyone. Tomoyo must really be lucky. Sakura decided to go to bed. She wanted to sleep on this problem she wanted to make her forget right now and she'll just deal with it tomorrow. The next day she made early breakfast for Kero, Toya and Yukito. She made strawberry shortcake for them to snack on. That was the strawberry cake that Tomoyo taught her to make before. Kero then flew downstairs with Toya and Yukito.

Sakura: I'll be back. Have some breakfast. Bye!

Kero: Oooo! Strawberry shortcake!

Toya: Buzz off!

Kero: Hmph.

Sakura decided to go to King Penguin Park. She hasn't been there in a long time. She wanted to stay there for a while since the weather was great. She borrowed Toya's bike because she was going to the library to return and borrow books. She can finally reach the pedals! She rode around and went to the park. She got off and put her bag next to the swing. She sat down and started swinging slowly. She took the phone Tomoyo gave her and put it on her lap. It suddenly rang.

Sakura: aaahhh! (falls off)

She gets up and immediately grabs the cellphone.

Sakura: Hello?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukito is actually living with Sakura, Toya and Kero. Its because the grandparents died a few years ago and they asked him to live with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R

Fanfic #1

Cradcaptor Sakura : a Promise is a Promise

Chapter 4

Sakura had calmed down. Luckily, she didn't feel any pain on her legs after her fall.

Tomoyo: Sakura? Are you there?

Sakura: Who is this?

Tomoyo: Sakura its Tomoyo.

Sakura: Hello, sorry I took long to pick it up.

Tomoyo: It's alright Sakura. Ummm… Sakura are you free at the moment?

Sakura: Well… I just picked up some stuff but … yes I am.

Tomoyo: Since it is 12:20 would you like to have lunch with me?

Sakura: Sure Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Okay then, please meet me at the Cherry top café.

Sakura: Okay.

Sakura grabbed her bike and rode passing the school. She remembers so much about her experiences in the school. She wanted to forget about what she saw yesterday when Syaoran came back. She didn't know what to say. She just wanted to forget all about it, but every time she would try to forget the pain just keeps coming back. She moved on. Trying to prevent the tears in her eyes, she just saw Tomoyo sitting at the Cherry café near the window. She parked her bike and got inside. She sat in front of Tomoyo smiling. Tomoyo smiled back.

Sakura: Good afternoon Tomoyo! (Realizing that Tomoyo had a cup of coffee on the table)

Tomoyo: I ordered your favorite drink.

Sakura: Thank you so much.

Tomoyo: Sakura I have to talk to you about something.

Sakura: What is it?

Tomoyo: It's about yesterday. When Syaoran came back… you felt like you had a state of shock.

Sakura: I was. It was really shocking to see him.

Tomoyo: Not that kind of shock Sakura… were you going to run away once you saw Aiya?

Sakura: I knew I couldn't hide it from you.

Tomoyo: Sakura, I have known you since we were little. I already can see the expression in your face. (Holds her hands) Are you hurt?

Sakura: I am… Thanks for being concerned. (Starts to cry) but it's so hard to look meet him again.

Tomoyo: Sakura… please don't cry. Everything's going to work out in the end okay?

Sakura: I can always trust you Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Thanks. (looks at her watch) Sorry Sakura, I've gotta go.

Sakura: Oh okay. Tell Eriol I said hi.

Tomoyo: How did you know?

Sakura: I know you have dates Tomoyo, you guys look so cute together.

Tomoyo: He's a great guy Sakura. I am very lucky to have him.

Sakura: Oh yes. Chiharu wanted to give you the invitation to her wedding. (stands up and hands over the paper.

Tomoyo: (stands up and takes the paper from Sakura's hands) Thank you. I will be there on winter?

Sakura: best season for a wedding.

Tomoyo: (heads to the door) I guess summer is going to be interesting. (Waves) bye Sakura!

Sakura went outside and saw Tomoyo walking on the different direction. She smiled and walked away. She felt so good to talk to someone so close to her. She walks on and feels an aura that seemed familiar to her. She went to the alley where it was coming from. She went to the corner where nobody can see her.

Sakura: Oh key that conceals the powers of the star reveal your true nature to me. I command you as your master… Release!

A staff came out and she walked… She hasn't done this in a long time. She kept her courage and did a deep breath. She walked on and on… and saw dash lying down on the floor.

Sakura: and I thought Kero watched the card. (Picks dash up) Sorry Dash.

Sakura petted it to make sure it would calm down. She got out from the alley and saw Syaoran walking. He was holding the bag that looked like a bag of books. He did see her but walked on. She passed him and said nothing. She didn't expect that, tears fell from her emerald green eyes. She couldn't know why… _"Why? If Syaoran had a girlfriend… Why couldn't he at least say hi as a friend? Could it be that he hates me?"_ Sakura walked and reached the house. She had a feeling Toya and Yukito had been out to do their part-time jobs in the city. When she reached home she heard a ruffling sound that was loud coming from the room.

Sakura: What is that?

Dash got down from the floor and went upstairs. He had noticed something… Sakura followed making sure that the room was secured… She didn't have time to think about calling Tomoyo or Eriol. When she opened the door Dash went inside.

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura fell down as she tripped on a pile of games. Sakura knew obviously that Kero had been busy. She arranged the games on her desk finding Kero sitting on the bed of the drawer.

Kero: Sakura… you almost gave me a heart attack…

Sakura: Sorry I tripped on your games.

Kero: I am sorry Sakura… I didn't mean to leave them there.

Sakura: It's okay… at least help me with the chores.

Kero: alright! Kero is ready for everything!

Sakura: (smiles)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R!

Fanfic #1

Cardcaptor Sakura: A promise is a promise

Chapter 5

Sakura went downstairs followed by kero who had a bandage on his head. He bumped his head when Sakura screamed when she tripped on his videogames Sakura apologized but then she smiled which made the pain go away. Sakura was always happy and kero liked her for that. He always appreciated her for she always gave him dessert on special nights.

Sakura: okay. Kero are you ready?

Kero: always ready for everything.

Dash came in and jumped on the couch prepared to sleep. Sakura put a small blanket on him. She headed for the kitchen and saw a recipe stuck on the refrigerator. She took out whatever she needed and put it on the counter. Kero took the clow cards and some turned to their original form. Windy made a breeze that could cool the room. Small and Kero fixed the table. Water and bubble helped with the laundry. The clow cards did all they could to help Sakura in whatever she has to do. She thanked the clow cards and smiled. All the clow cards find her smile like a warm flame that immediately makes anyone smile. They went back to their original forms except for dash because he was still sleeping. Toya and Yukito got back from work. They got changed and saw that there was ramen, dumplings and tempura and Kero was sitting on the chair behaving like an angel

Toya: What's up with him?

Kero: Nothing's wrong…

Sakura: (puts chopsticks on the table) He wants a huge dessert so he is behaving.

Toya: (gets a chopstick and wacks it on his head (not hard) and sits down)

Kero: Hey what did you that for! (grabs chopstick and throws it at him making it hit a bulls eye on his forehead. Toya faced kero with a bandage on his forhead.)

Yukito: Okay settle down. Let's eat!

Kero: Hmph!

They had dinner luckily Toya and Kero didn't argue anymore. They were talking about what they had on their minds. Yukito smiled. Sakura knew why she used to have a crush on him. It wasn't because of the power he had that attracts people. It was because of his personality she always found him kind, happy, wise and most of all cute. When she found out he was Yue… she got surprised because when they met each other he was the opposite of Yue, but they have become close friends so she is used to it now. She brought out another case of dumplings in which Kero nearly drooled on before getting whacked on the head by Toya's chopsticks.

Sakura: All done?

Kero: (takes a huge bite and hands over his plate to Sakura) Ahf dawn! (Meaning: All done. His mouth must be stuffed with dumplings)

Sakura: Kero… (Giggles) Don't talk with your mouth full.

Kero: sawrie! (Meaning: sorry).

Toya: Yeah you rude twerp!

Toya wanted to whack his head but Yukito shook his head. Yukito smiled and stood up helping Sakura with the dishes. Kero flew but flew lower than his usual height. Of all the weight he carried… he needed a break.

Sakura: Kero there is still dessert!

Suddenly Kero flew back fast on his chair and sat down. Yukito and Sakura giggled and continued.

Toya: sweatdrop how can that animal ever stay the same size after eating so much!

Kero: Thanks Sakura! (Gets up and flies away)

Sakura: Where are you going?

Kero: I am going to finish my video game.

Sakura: good luck with that!

After that, Sakura got the right time to finish doing the dishes. Yukito and Toya were watching the news channel checking for any rain since it was cloudy yesterday. Suddenly the phone rang and Sakura ran to answer it, hoping it was Syaoran she took a deep breath and held it close to her ear.

Sakura: Hello?

Tomoyo: Sakura?

Sakura: Good Evening Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Have you had dinner?

Sakura: Yes I have.

Tomoyo: Are you free at the moment?

Sakura: yes… Is there something wrong?

Tomoyo: No, not at all. Can you come over?

Sakura: What for?

Tomoyo: I have to take your new measurements for your costumes!

Sakura: (sweatdrop) o-okay then…

Tomoyo: Well… See you in a few minutes?

Sakura: Okay. Bye!

Sakura hangs up. She was relieved that Tomoyo called her. It seemed weird to have Syaoran call a girl when he has a girlfriend. Also that Tomoyo was always the person to cheer her up whenever she had a problem. Sakura said goodbye to Yukito and Toya and left walking along the sidewalk. It was only after sunset and she was happy that she got to see the orange sky. She smiled and went on. She got to Tomoyo's house and saw one of their helpers, Kayuko. She was new in Japan and loved Tomoyo like a sister.

Kayuko: Good Evening Ms. Sakura. Ms. Tomoyo has been expecting you. Please come in.

Sakura: Thank you.

Sakura always found it embarrassing when the helpers of Tomoyo call her miss… but she got used to it already. She went inside and sat on the couch. She waited and saw Tomoyo come down with a small bag.

Tomoyo: I brought my video camera so I can take videos of you!

Sakura: (sweatdrop) T-tomoyo…

Tomoyo: Shall we go?

Sakura: Okay!

They got outside. Sakura was walking and saw Tomoyo reaching into her bag and taking out a piece of paper. She read it and led Sakura to the shop. They went inside and saw many kinds of fabric, flowers, beads, strings and thread. Sakura was so fascinated and started walking around. One of Tomoyo's bodyguards was standing near the door so no one can come in. Sakura then had her measurements done and tried in a few costumes and casual clothes. She got some clothes from the shop to keep and wear. Tomoyo was happy that Sakura had been smiling a lot now aftert the incident of Syaoran and Aiya. The two were finished and went outside. Sakura held on to some bags and Tomoyo was talking to the owner telling her how to design the next clothes. Sakura waited and saw Syaoran.

Syaoran: Good Evening.

Sakura let out a small blush… today was the day when he talked to her… She felt so happy she smiled at him. He smiled back, but what smile she saw wasn't the usual smile he used to give her… it was a friendship smile. Sakura's smile dropped slowly.

Sakura: Good Evening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R!

Fanfic #1

Cardcaptor Sakura: A promise is a promise

Chapter 6

Syaoran: Were you passing by?

Sakura: Ummm… Tomoyo and I were at that shop just looking around.

Syaoran: Oh… well I better get going. Goodnight.

Sakura: Goodnight.

Syaoran disappeared. Sakura felt happy at the moment but then disappointed. She wanted him to give a real smile. "_Why couldn't he do that…?_" Tomoyo got out and saw Sakura pink.

Tomoyo: Sakura you're blushing…

Sakura: Really? (wipes face) Sorry about that.

Tomoyo: Let's go back. It's getting pretty late now.

Sakura: Okay…

They went back to Tomoyo's and said goodbye. Sakura walked home and passed by King Penguin Park and stared at the moonlight then the water. She saw a flashback of Syaoran's face appeared in the water. She stared at the water and tears fell down, but now she held her tears back. She wanted to be happy so her friends won't get worried. She walked on and on and got inside the house. She took dash, lying down on the couch and brought him to the room. She then placed him on the bed and he snuggled and fell asleep beside Kero. Sakura got a change of clothes and then fell asleep. The next day, she went to the grocery and saw Syaoran again.

Sakura: good morning Syaoran!

Aiya: (whispers to Syaoran) it's Sakura.

Syaoran: Good Morning Sakura.

Aiya: Syaoran we have to go. We'll see you Sakura.

Syaoran: Bye.

Sakura: Goodbye then.

Sakura hoped he would turn around and smile but when Sakura turned around he didn't. He just walked on and on. Sakura then saw Eriol and Tomoyo.

Sakura: Tomoyo! Eriol! (Waves)

Tomoyo: Good Morning Sakura.

Eriol: You're back to your old cheerful self again.

Sakura: (smiles) Yeah.

Tomoyo: I'm happy that you're back to normal.

Sakura: I am happy that you are happy.

Tomoyo: Well… We'll see you okay?

Sakura: Yeah.

Eriol: Good luck!

Sakura: With what?

Eriol: The heat.

Tomoyo: Eriol! (lightly slaps his shoulder)

Sakura: Well goodbye then.

Eriol: Goodbye Sakura.

Tomoyo: Call me!

They walked out. Sakura noticed he held Tomoyo's hand. That made Sakura much happier. She got what she needed and went outside. She saw Toya's bike parked in the place she put it and left. She was hoping she would get to sleep the whole day. When she got home she feel asleep for 3 hours and woke up at 5:00 p.m. She heard the phone ringing and answered it. She knew for one thing it was Tomoyo.

Sakura: Hello?

Syaoran: Sakura are you there?

Sakura then suddenly blushed. She got a call from Syaoran. She couldn't say anything.

Sakura: What is it Syaoran?

Syaoran: Can I talk to you at King Penguin Park, the bridge?

Sakura: Ummm… Yeah you can. I'll see you there.

Syaoran: okay. Bye.

Syaoran hung up. Sakura put the phone down slowly and leaned on the wall. She grabbed her shoes and ran to the bridge. She thought that Syaoran would apologize. When she got there she saw him leaning on the post.

Syaoran: You're here.

Sakura: Yeah… What did you want to talk about?

Syaoran: Well…

Sakura: Did you want to talk to me about something?

Syaoran: Sakura… It's about us.

Sakura: …Us?

Sakura didn't like this feeling. She just stood there confused. Syaoran went a little nearer and looked at Sakura's emerald green eyes.

Syaoran: the promise we made years ago…

Sakura: It's okay.

Syaoran: Sakura…

Sakura: It's fine.

Syaoran: Can we move on with our lives? I love Aiya and you could find someone greater in the future.

Sakura: That's it?

Syaoran: I am sorry.

Sakura: Syaoran, sorry wouldn't be enough...

Syaoran: Don't call me that…

Sakura: Is this it Syaoran! You want to let go of the past?

Syaoran: (yells) DON"T CALL ME THAT!

Shock and tears filled her eyes. She didn't like the way he said it… She stood there now crying slowly… She now didn't love him that way anymore. She gave up on him…

Syaoran: please call me Li, Sakura. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to put things back where they were.

Sakura: Thank you for making me understand that Syaoran, that maybe we weren't meant to be together at all. I guess...

Syaoran felt uncomfortable once Sakura called him Li again. After finding out he had given up on her, he just stood there in pain.

Syaoran: Sakura I had no intention to hurt anyone.

Sakura: it's okay…

Sakura put on a smile, a fake smile that Syaoran could see. He didn't say a thing, he couldn't move either. She just walked away. She couldn't stand it anymore…

Sakura: goodbye then. I guess the whole time I waited for you was useless.

Syoaran stood there and hoped she would look back but it was the opposite. She just left then disappeared. Suddenly Aiya came out and went face to face with him.

Aiya: Is she an old girlfriend?

Syaoran: Kinda…

Aiya: Why does she call you Syaoran?

Syaoran: We are close friends.

Aiya: So you liked her before.

Syaoran: it's not that…

Aiya: What is the promise?

Syaoran: nothing…

Aiya: Do you love her or me!

Syaoran: Please don't ask so many questions. I love you, of course… you are my girlfriend.

Eriol was there watching everything behind the post. Syaoran didn't know that Sakura was sitting on the branch on the tree next to where they are. When Sakura got down… Eriol walked up to to her and found her crying nonstop. He didn't want to see her in this condition. Eriol and Tomoyo talked about it then brought her to her house. When Kero saw Sakura he immediately got worried and stayed by her side. Yukito tried to stay calm. Toya hugged her so she could calm down. Eriol grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Tomoyo followed him.

Tomoyo: Don't do it Eriol. Both of you may get serious injuries.

Eriol: I am sorry but he has to learn.

Tomoyo: but please do be careful Eriol.

Eriol: I promise. Trust me okay? (Kisses her)

Tomoyo watched as Eriol left. He had wanted to know if Syaoran really wanted to do that. She slowly walked back to Sakura who was crying. She sat down beside Sakura who was crying a little bit after being confronted by her family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R!

Fanfic #1

Cardcaptor Sakura: a promise is a promise

Chapter 7

Sakura: I really loved him…

Tomoyo: It's going to be okay Sakura…

Kero: Sakura please don't cry…

They sat down on the couch. Sakura was leaning on Yukito's shoulder fast asleep and Kero was lying down on her lap. Tomoyo sat on another chair and Toya was making some hot chocolate for them to get warm. Sakura went through a rough day and Toya didn't want this to happen to her. He stood up and transferred Kero to the table. He lifted and carried Sakura to her room. He placed her on her bed and closed the door quietly. He went downstairs and sat down. Meanwhile Eriol was furious. He didn't like seeing his friends getting hurt by a man with a stupid attitude. He was walking along going to King Penguin Park.

Eriol: He has changed alright. (Grabs phone and dials Syaorans number)

Syaoran: Hello?

Eriol: Li its Eriol. Can we talk at King Penguin Park?

Syaoran: yeah… give me a minute.

They met up and it started to rain. They were far apart from each other looking face to face. Neither of them brought an umbrella and now they were soaking wet.

Syaoran: What is wrong?

Eriol walks over and punches him on the right cheek. He nearly made Syaoran fall but he stumbled and regained his balance. Eriol was furious.

Syaoran: What is wrong with you!

Eriol: Do you think this is a joke! Do you think Sakura wanted this to happen!

Syaoran: Look! We talked and she was okay with it!

Eriol punched him again. Syaoran couldn't defend himself. He didn't want to hurt any of his friends. He immediately regained his balance. He had no choice but punched Eriol.

Eriol: How could Sakura be okay with it! She is now in pain Li!

Syaoran: (panting) but she…

Eriol: You saw her cry! You made her cry! Do you know how it is to be really in pain!

Syaoran: She didn't say…

Eriol: You can see the painful expression on her face… SHE LOVES YOU THE MOST IN THIS WORLD! Cant you see that?

A flashback occurred… he saw her on the bridge near King Penguin Park smiling at him.

_Sakura: I'll wait for you Syaoran… no matter what._

The flashback ended with Sakura smiling directly at him. Syaoran didn't know what to do…

Eriol: please don't do this to her Li. She experienced too much pain after what you did last summer and a few weeks this fall.

Syaoran: heh… you really are a smart person taking notes on how long… I have put Sakura in pain…

Eriol: please talk to her Li.

Syaoran: I'll try… but she'll probably never forgive me…

Eriol: She will, Syaoran… She loves you.

The rain got weaker and they sat down on the bench. Syaoran stared at the sky. He sighed and looked forward.

Eriol: Maybe we should plan it out.

Syaoran: I shouldn't get you involved. I'll handle this.

Eriol: Yah... Now you're acting so mature.

Syaoran: As if you never did.

Eriol: Yah... Well a lot of people say i am so mature.

Syaoran: Now you noticed.

Eriol: Hahahaha... Very funny wise guy.

Syaoran: hahahahaha.

Syaoran stood up and faced Eriol. He smiled and turned around walking away slowly.

Eriol: Where are you going?(gets up slowly)

Syaoran: I'm going home. Thanks a lot Eriol.

Eriol: See ya. (walks in the opposite direction)

Syaoran got home and Aiya fell fast asleep. Syaoran took a shower and got a change of clothes and went to bed. Meanwhile Eriol went back to the house and saw a worried Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Is your injury serious? Is it painful? Are you alright?

Eriol: I'm fine Tomoyo. May i get some ice and a bandage?

Tomoyo: I'll get it. Please sit down. (runs off looking for medicine and ice)

At Sakura's house, Sakura was fast asleep and Kero flew around the house. He never saw Sakura in this condition. He flew to the window in the backyard.

Kero: (sigh) I hope she's fine.

Tomoyo put ice on the wound of Eriol. She put some medicine on it and covered it with a bandage.

Tomoyo: That should do it.

Eriol: Thank you.

Tomoyo: (hugs him) I'm glad you're okay.

Eriol: I'm glad too Tomoyo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel this chapter got short... oh well hope u enjoy! P.S. the good parts are near!


	8. Chapter 8

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R!

Fanfic #1

Cardcaptor Sakura: a promise is a promise

Chapter 8

The next day Sakura woke up and remembered the incident that happened last night. She frowned then put a smile.

Sakura: I have to be happy; I don't want anyone worrying about me.

Sakura changed and went downstairs. Toya was making breakfast and he looked at her and she smiled at him. Realizing that she would be fine, he smiled back at her.

Toya: good morning. You're up early.

Sakura: good morning. What's for breakfast?

Toya: Pancakes.

Sakura: Wow!

Toya: Don't eat it all monster.

Sakura: Cut it out!

Kero flew downstairs half-asleep. He glanced at Sakura who was smiling at him. Kero suddenly rushed to her but actually rushed for the largest pancake he saw on the table.

Toya: STAY AWAY!

Toya yelled at Kero just before he laid his stuffed animal paws on the biggest waffle Toya cooked for himself. Kero sulked and sat down on his seat. Yukito walked downstairs and smiled at Sakura and she smiled back. Yukito was relieved she was fine.

Yukito: did you slept well last night?

Sakura: Yeah I did.

Kero: That's great!

Toya: The good words coming from the stuffed monsters mouth.

Kero: Shut up!

They had breakfast. Sakura kept talking about Chiharu's wedding which was on winter. Yukito was also talking about wanting to go. Kero's mouth was stuffed with pancakes and wouldn't dare to talk because Toya would whack his head again. Toya kept watching Kero just in case he does something stupid. The phone rang and Sakura answered it.

Sakura: Kinomoto residence. Hello?

Tomoyo: Sakura? It's Tomoyo.

Sakura: Good morning Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Good morning to you too Sakura. Would you, Toya, Yukito and Kero like to come with us to the beach for an overnight stay? Eriol got a house near the beach and we decided to go on vacation.

Sakura: That would be great! Sure we would love too.

Tomoyo: Okay! We'll meet you at our house! Bye then!

Sakura: Bye then.

She put the phone down and smiled. It has been a while since they went on a trip. She glanced at Toya who was staring at her.

Toya: What did Tomoyo say?

Sakura: She was inviting us to an overnight stay at the beach.

Yukito: That's great! Let's go! (Rushes upstairs and starts packing)

Sakura: Well, let's pack. Kero! Start packing for the beach!

Kero: Right!

Toya: Okay.

They started packing and by the time they finished they used Toya's car and drove to Tomoyo's house. When they got there they all fixed their stuff in the car. Eriol offered to drive. They reached the beach a few hours later. They unpacked in the house and settled in. Tomoyo brought her video camera so she could video tape Sakura in the beach. Toya fell asleep because of the long ride. Yukito helped with the luggage and Kero also fell asleep. Then they decided to go to the beach. Sakura was running and enjoying the waves. Tomoyo was videotaping her. Eriol was setting the surfboards. Toya was sitting on the sand with Yukito. Sakura immediately jumped in the water enjoying her self. Toya got a surfboard and went to the water. He was surfing on a large wave. Yukito joined him and they both crashed. Sakura laughed. Kero was eating nearly 1 whole of chips. Luckily Toya snatched it out of his hands which led to an argument and got wiped away by the waves. Kero crawled out breathing hard. Sakura ran to him picking him up.

Sakura: Are you okay Kero?

Kero: (spits out water) Yeah I am. (Flies to the blanket and lies down) I'm gonna take a nap.

Toya, who was covered in seaweed, was sitting down on the sand and Sakura giggled. Sakura really enjoyed it being on the beach with her friends. At that night everyone slept after dinner except for Sakura. She was at the porch looking at the night sky full of stars. Cool wind blew her hair and the waves of the water made it look peaceful. Sakura was thinking about Syaoran. If she wanted to give up on him that would be impossible because she really loved him. Tomoyo walked outside beside Sakura and Sakura looked at her.

Tomoyo: Is everything alright Sakura?

Sakura: I'm fine Tomoyo. Why are you awake in the middle of the night?

Tomoyo: Well I am worried about a friend so I went out here to make sure she's alright.

Sakura: Thank you Tomoyo. Do you think Syaoran and I were never meant to be together?

Tomoyo: Who knows Sakura… well I think you are meant to be together with Li. I think fate will bring you together.

Sakura: I am confused Tomoyo.

Tomoyo hugs her and Sakura felt better again. Tomoyo was someone who she would always trust and someone who cheers her up. Sakura was happy again.

Sakura: Thank you.

Tomoyo: Don't give up Sakura.

Tomoyo left and Sakura took one more look at the beach and the night sky. Cool wind blew again and Sakura smiled. _"I'm wish that Syaoran and I will be friends again. I just wish…"_ Sakura thought. She wasn't going to give up when things didn't turn out the way she expected.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R!

Fanfic #1

Cardcaptor Sakura: a promise is a promise

Chapter 9

Sakura woke up and suddenly sat up and looked around. Kero was sleeping and her stuff were spread around the room. She slowly lied down again.

Sakura: (sigh) well the day went by so fast.

Kero: (slowly gets up) good morning Sakura.

Sakura: Oh good morning Kero…

Kero: (yawn) what time is it?

Sakura: (glances at the clock) 7:30

Kero: You woke up early.

Sakura: You too.

Sakura stands up and takes a bath and changes clothes. She went downstairs finding everyone awake and having breakfast. Sakura sits down and eats breakfast.

Tomoyo: Good Morning Sakura.

Sakura: Good Morning.

Eriol: Well (stands up) I'm gonna start packing. We can leave before lunch at 10:00 am.

Yukito: I'm gonna start packing as well.

Toya: Me too.

Kero: I'm gonna finish my food! (Puts food in his mouth and chews)

Sakura: Tomoyo, let's walk somewhere later on.

Tomoyo: Let's go now after you finish breakfast.

Sakura: Right.

After finishing the dishes and eating breakfast the two went out and found a field with green clovers near a river. Sakura walked down and sat on the grass. It was a windy day and Tomoyo was picking a 4 leaf clover. Sakura was lying down staring at the blue sky with a few white clouds and took a deep breath.

Sakura: It is so nice here.

Tomoyo: Right. Sakura… (Looks at the river) let's go here again sometime.

Sakura: Right…

Tomoyo: I want to videotape you again!

Sakura: (sweatdrop) T-tomoyo!

A few minutes later they gone back and put their stuff in their car. Then they left. Sakura was happy that everyone came with her. When they got back to their house, Sakura went outside and saw Syaoran at King Penguin Park. She walked over to him trying to hide her pain.

Sakura: Li?

Syaoran: (turns around) Hello Sakura…

Sakura didn't find the appropriate words… let's just say she didn't have anything to say to him. Syaoran was quiet as well. Sakura wanted to run away. She couldn't say anything to him. She was about to cry but held her tears back. She didn't want to show it in front of him…

Sakura: I have to go…

Syaoran: umm… wait! (Few minutes of silence) Sakura? I am sorry for what happened yesterday.

Sakura: It's okay.

Sakura turned to the opposite direction. Tears fell down from her eyes. She felt so much pain and walked away slowly, then she stopped. She broke out a few words.

Sakura: I'll see you around Li.

Syaoran: yeah.

Syaoran walked away in the opposite direction. When he left, Sakura knelt down crying.

Sakura: It will… be okay.

She went back to her house her face red but no more tears. Yukito noticed that she was crying a few minutes ago. She walked over and sat on the dining table staring at the table. Yukito put a glass with water on the table and Sakura looked up to him.

Yukito: drink this and you'll feel much better.

Sakura: Thank you Yukito.

Toya walked downstairs and sat on the dining table a little irritated. Kero followed but didn't look like the 2 fought. Toya put the glass on the counter and banged his hands on the table while standing up.

Toya: You met with him right! You met with the brat right?

Sakura: Y-yes…

Toya: You already know that he is someone who you hate! Why do you still see him!

Sakura: I know you're concerned Toya, but he is a friend right?

Toya calmed down as he sat back down on his chair. Kero and Yukito was just watching them.

Toya: I'm just worried Sakura.

Sakura: I know that Toya.

Toya: Right… Well it's only afternoon. What do we do?

Kero: There is a festival near the shrine. Why don't we go?

Yukito: Yeah! That's a great idea Kero! Toya why don't we go?

Toya: (mumbles under his breath) fine… stupid stuffed animal…

Kero transformed and started chasing Toya all around. Kero was irritated all the time when Toya teases him. He always warned him about teasing him like that but Toya always seems to forget.

Kero: Get back her or I'll burn you to a crisp!

Toya: Yeah! As if you would do that!

Kero: YAAAAAHHHH! (Jumps on Toya and squashes him)

Sakura: (sweatdrop)

Yukito: (sweatdrop) let's calm down now… the festival is gonna start soon!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R!

Fanfic #1

Cardcaptor Sakura: a promise is a promise

Chapter 10

They all got outside and walked wearing wonderful kimonos Tomoyo gave them on Christmas. Sakura's Kimono was a beautiful pink floral. She took care of it dearly and always liked to wear it on special occasions. Tonight was the Tomoeda festival held near the shrine and Toya was all too stubborn and disagreed to go but Kero got a chance to burn his butt and Toya decided to save the house from burning down, go to the festival.

Sakura: Wow! (Stares at the sky) It's so pretty tonight!

Kero: Yeah but it's getting colder and colder…

Toya: Well fall is ending next week. Winter is taking over fast.

Yukito: That means I can try the new hot cocoa I made! Then we can go Skiing with your friends Sakura.

Sakura: Really?

Yukito: Then we'll have a wonderful Christmas together!

Toya: Then Chiharu's wedding day.

Sakura: Lots of things are happening in winter.

Yukito: Yup, but we'll have time to enjoy it. Sakura, you have your winter break from your part time job.

Sakura: (nods) Yes. The Japanese Sweet Shop is gonna close for a few weeks. Mr. Takemoto said he was going to go somewhere with his family.

Yukito: That's great! Toya and I also have our winter break soon. We'll be able to spend time as a family whenever we have free time.

Toya: Yeah…

Kero: Well here we are!

They reached the shrine. They saw many familiar faces and saw many booths with games and stuff that were for sale. Sakura lightened up and gave a smile. She loved festivals especially whenever it was on a nice warm night. They saw Chiharu and Yamazaki walking while holding hands. Sakura waved and Chiharu waved back.

Chiharu: Good Evening Sakura!

Sakura: Good Evening Chiharu. Hello Yamazaki.

Yamazaki: Hello Sakura.

Yukito: good evening Chiharu.

Chiharu: I guess are enjoying tonight's festivities.

Yukito: Yes we are.

Yamazaki: So are we. Well Chiharu shall we get going?

Chiharu: Yes. Well Sakura I hope we see each other again. You'll be there on our wedding day right?

Sakura: Of Course I will. Yukito and Toya will be there as well.

Chiharu: That's great! Thank you.

Toya: No problem at all.

Yamazaki: Have you ever known Festivals started on a rulers day and the people started having festivals as well?

Sakura: Umm… really?

Chiharu: (held Yamazaki's ear) Lies… all lies.

Sakura (sweatdrop) ahhh… really? (smiles)

Chiharu: (starts waving while walking away and while holding Yamazaki's Ear) Goodbye then!

Sakura: Bye! (waves as Chiharu disappears with Yamazaki)

Sakura walked on, Yukito and Toya won lots and lots of prizes, they even stopped to look at the pretty cotton candy machine and the kind man gave them some. Sakura was having the time of her life. Meanwhile on the sidewalk a little bit far from the festival, Syoaran and Aiya were walking but this time not holding hands. Aiya was wearing a kimono as well. Her hair tied up into a ponytail decorated with a flower attached on the side. Syaoran's hands were inside his pockets while Aiya's hands were on her side. Aiya felt sad because she and Syaoran haven't been spending time together after the fight about Sakura.

Aiya: I would like to thank you.

Syaoran: Why?

Aiya: Thank you for bringing me along.

Syaoran: Well I want you to enjoy a Japanese festival for once.

Aiya: (smiles) yeah…

They got to the festival and Syaoran saw Sakura looking beautiful as ever. Aiya noticed Syaoran was dazed and Syaoran noticed that Aiya became sadder. Syaoran picked a flower from the bush and showed it infront of her eyes. Aiya was surprised and her smile came back. Syaoran was disturbed. He wasn't used to Aiya smiling, no matter what he couldn't see that he loved Sakura more than ever. Sakura walked over to them and waved. Aiya waved and Syaoran as well and he saw Sakura's smile. The old, real, warm smile she always gave. She never wanted to fake a smile ever again in front of Syaoran.

Sakura: (bows) Good Evening.

Aiya:(Bows) Good Evening as well Sakura. Are you here with your family?

Sakura: Umm… yes I am. I am with my brother and his friend who is currently living with us.

Aiya: That's great!

Sakura: (smiles) Good Evening Li.

Syaoran: Good Evening…

Aiya noticed a pink blush on Syaoran's face. She smiled and she looked up at the night sky. Sakura noticed that and she smiled at Aiya.

Sakura: The fireworks will be starting soon. Will you be staying a little bit longer?

Aiya: Well sure. I would love to stay and watch the fireworks right Syaoran?

Syaoran: That would be great.

Sakura: Well I have to get going. My brother and his friend are waiting for me. Goodbye then. (Turns around and walks away.)

Aiya: Goodbye Sakura.

Syaoran: Goodbye Sakura.

Sakura turned back and waved. She felt good that Syaoran was acting like her friend again. She thought that after everything they have gone through he was going to stay mean to her, but she was thankful that he didn't. Toya said he didn't last a jerk but she said he never lasted a mean person after all. Syaoran felt good as well. He felt so bad about hurting Sakura and tried to fix everything by apologizing. Sakura looks better but inside he knows she is still in pain and keeping it to herself. Syaoran has to talk to her again, but he is afraid because Sakura might run or cry again. The fireworks suddenly started and Syaoran and Aiya got a good spot at the field. They sat down on a blanket and they held hands. Aiya was very happy; she knew this would be the last time she would do this with Syaoran. Syaoran was also happy spending time with her. Sakura was enjoying herself as well with Toya, Yukito and Kero were watching the fireworks. As Sakura watched the fireworks her face lightened up. _"I just wish it the old times before Syaoran left were the way things are right now." _She thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R!

Fanfic #1

Cardcaptor Sakura: a promise is a promise

Chapter 11

Aiya and Syaoran left after the fireworks had ended. They went to King Penguin Park. Aiya and Syaoran were sitting on the swings keeping quiet. Syaoran had a chance to speak and looked at Aiya who was staring at the floor. Syaoran stood up and faced her.

Syaoran: Why are we here Aiya?

Aiya: Syaoran… I want to talk to you about us.

Syaoran: Us?

Aiya: I have noticed that you still love Sakura a much more different way than the way you love me.

Syaoran: Aiya…

Aiya: I want you to be happy Syaoran (stands up and faces him) Even if it means losing me.

Syaoran: Aiya I love you… but…

Aiya: Please don't lie to me Syaoran… I know Sakura is the most special and important person in your whole life.

Syaoran: I thought you never knew…

Aiya: I have known for a long time now Syaoran… Let's stay friends.

Syaoran: I would like that… a lot. Thank you Aiya.

Aiya: (smiles) I think you two make a very cute couple

Syaoran: (puts his hand at the back of his head, smiles and blushes a little) ahehe… Thank you Aiya.

They both walked home, again they were both silent. Aiya held Syaoran's hand and looked at him, smiling.

Aiya: This would be the last time I would be holding your hand.

Syaoran: (smiles)

Aiya: How are you going to talk to her?

Syaoran: I don't know actually…

Aiya: What do you mean you don't know!

Syaoran: A-aiya?

Aiya: You have to talk to her Syaoran! I mean Li…

Syaoran: I guess so… yeah that can be arranged…

Aiya: Ask her out on a date!

Syaoran: That would be to soon…

Aiya: I know… I'll let you deal with this problem by yourself.

Syaoran: You… You will?

Aiya: Yeah, I have dealt with these kinds of experiences… time for you to learn from them.

Syaoran: (smiles)

Meanwhile, Sakura was walking with Toya and Yukito back home. Sakura was carrying Kero who just fell asleep right after their dinner after the fireworks. Sakura was still blushing. She was really happy that Syaoran talked to her as a friend. Toya was walking while his two hands on the back of his head staring at the sky. Yukito was carrying the prizes they won at the festival.

Yukito: Syaoran seems happy right now.

Sakura: (looks at Yukito) yeah…

Toya: He's lucky he acted nice in front of you or else I would've kicked his butt.

Yukito: (pinches Toya's ear) don't do that Toya

Toya: Owww! Don't do that Yuki! Your fingers are cold…

Yukito: So are your ears (let's go)

Sakura: (giggles)

They got home and went to bed after a change of clothes. The next day was the first day of winter. There was tons of snow outside and snow falling from the sky. Sakura looked out her window and saw the tree in front of her house covered in snow. She was happy because she loved winter days. She took a bath and changed to one of the winter outfits Tomoyo gave her for Christmas last year. She also got the scarf that Eriol bought for her from Hong Kong. She made some waffles with butter and syrup, laid them on the table with some hot chocolate with marshmallows. She grabbed her coat and just before she touched the doorknob the phone rang. Sakura answered it and put the phone on her ear.

Sakura: Hello?

Tomoyo: Sakura? It's Tomoyo.

Sakura: Good Morning Tomoyo. What is it?

Tomoyo: Aiya is leaving for China. She's leaving at 10:00.

Sakura glanced at the clock. It was only 8:00 a.m. Sakura stared at the wall and spoke softly.

Sakura: Tomoyo, I'll be at the airport at 10.

Tomoyo: I'll see you then.

Sakura: Right… Bye. (puts the phone down)

Sakura went out and went to the Cherry top café. She wanted to try their new cake. It was 2 small thin chocolate layers topped of with whipped cream with chocolate sprinkles and a cherry. She also ordered her favorite Hot Chocolate with marshmallows. Suddenly Syaoran walks into the café. Sakura looks at him surprised.

Sakura: Li!

Syaoran: (looks at Sakura) Good Morning Sakura.

Sakura: would you like to join me?

Syaoran: Yes. That would be very nice. (Sits down and calls the waitress) 1 coffee please.

Waitress: Right, coming right up.

Syaoran: My treat.

Sakura: Oh no… you don't have to do that.

Syaoran: It's the least I can do for last night.

Sakura: but I didn't do anything…

Syaoran: Well thank you for not ignoring me after what happened.

Sakura: That's the sweetest thing you have said ever since you got back.

Suddenly they looked opposite directions, blushing. Sakura smiled at Syaoran who was still pink. Syaoran's face became redder… Sakura didn't see because she was looking at the table.

Sakura: I didn't mean too…

Syaoran: It's okay…

Waitress: (places coffee on the table, cake and hot chocolate with marshmallows) your coffee Sir, your hot chocolate and cake ma'am. Are you going to pay it together sir?

Syaoran: Yes, Thank you.

Waitress: (walks away)

Sakura: Thank you Li, for paying it.

Syaoran: No problem.

The two friends sat and ate a small dessert after breakfast at the Cherry top café. They were enjoying and exchanging jokes. Sakura was happy that they had a chance to spend time together as friends. Syaoran was happy he got the time alone to spend with Sakura.


	12. Chapter 12

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R!

Fanfic #1

Cardcaptor Sakura: a promise is a promise

Chapter 12

Sakura: So, why is Aiya leaving for China?

Syaoran: Well, she wants to go back. She wants to see her brother. He is the only one in her family who is staying with her.

Sakura: Oh… (Looks at her watch) It's almost 9:30. I have to go.

Syaoran: Oh… okay. (Raises hand) Check please.

Waitress: Right. (Walks over and places check on the table) Here you go.

Syaoran: (places money on the table) Thank you.

Sakura got up and walked outside. Syaoran followed her and they were standing under the falling snow.

Sakura: Well I'll see you at the airport 10:00, and Li?

Syaoran: Yes? What is it?

Sakura: Well thank you for spending time with me. I really appreciate it.

Syaoran: No problem and yes, I will see you at 10:00 at the airport.

Sakura: Well goodbye then (walks away while waving)

Syaoran: (waves back) see you later.

Sakura walked inside a shop not more than 4 blocks away from the Cherry top café. She was getting a goodbye gift for Aiya. She looked around and saw a Japanese keychain with a dog and a message saying "good luck." Sakura bought it and had it sealed in an envelope. She then walked on to the airport. She was just in time to see everyone talking with Aiya who was leaving in 5 minutes. Sakura waved and Aiya ran to her.

Aiya: Sakura! Can I talk to you?

Sakura: Sure.

They walked to the side a little far away from the others. Aiya held both of Sakura's hands and smiled. Sakura, a little confused smiled back.

Aiya: Sakura, it's about Li.

Sakura: Why did you call him Li? Aren't you close to him? Aren't you supposed to call him Syaoran?

Aiya: Well after the festival last night, I noticed that Syaoran still loved you.

Sakura was surprised to hear about this but didn't make any side comments. She just kept quiet and listened to whatever Aiya had to say.

Aiya: Sakura, have you realized that Li has still made you his most important person in his life?

Sakura: No… I have never noticed it.

Aiya: Sakura, do you… do you love Li?

Sakura: (blushes during a few minutes of silence) … Y-Yes I do.

Aiya: (smiles) you should talk to him.

Sakura: What about you?

Aiya: Well… I am single once again… I should start looking for a new boyfriend.

Sakura: (smiles) Good luck… Oh yeah! (Hands over envelope) This is for you.

Aiya opens the gift and sees the keychain Sakura bought. She smiled and saw that it said "good luck." Aiya looked at Sakura.

Aiya: Thank you so much.

Sakura: Well you should get ready.

They walked back to the others and Syaoran finally arrived. Aiya hugged Chiharu, Naoko, Recca, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran. She waved as she walked away. They all screamed for her.

Chiharu: We'll be rooting for you!

Naoko: Come visit again!

Recca: Contact us!

Sakura: We'll be supporting you all the way!

Eriol and Yamazaki were waving at her. Syaoran smiled as she left. They all walked out of the airport after watching the plane fly away.

Chiharu: Well… Yamazaki and I should get going.

Naoko: Good luck with your wedding plans.

Tomoyo: We'll see you at the wedding.

Chiharu: (walks away holding hands with Yamazaki) I'll see you!

Then Naoko looked at Sakura and hugged her. Naoko looked the same old cheerful person who loves ghost stories.

Naoko: Well Recca and I should get going too. We have to pass by the Supermarket and go to the library afterwards.

Recca: We'll see you soon!

Sakura: Take care!

Naoko and Recca left. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. Sakura knew Eriol and Tomoyo had another date. It was obvious because they always spent time together.

Sakura: lunch date?

Eriol: Yeah.

Syaoran: That's cool.

Sakura: Syaoran… Can I talk to you?

Syaoran: Yeah…

Eriol: (whispers to Syaoran) this is your chance!

Syaoran: (whispers back) shut up!

Tomoyo and Eriol waved as they left Sakura and Syaoran alone. They were both quiet under the falling snow. Syaoran took a deep breath and looked at Sakura who was looking at the ground.

Syaoran: Sakura, what is it that you wanted to talk about?

Sakura: Let's talk at King Penguin Park.

Syaoran: Okay.

The two walked to King Penguin Park not saying anything at all. They finally reach King Penguin Park and Sakura sat down on the swing. Syaoran sat beside her on the next swing. They were unusually quiet, and Sakura finally spoke up.

Sakura: I know…

Syaoran:… (faces Sakura)

Sakura: I know… everything Syaoran.

Syaoran felt confused but enlightened at the same time. He didn't know what Sakura was talking about and yet felt happier inside now that she called him Syaoran again.

Syaoran: What are you talking about Sakura?

Sakura: I know… what happened between you and Aiya.

Syaoran: (immediately gets up) What!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R!

The moment you've all been waiting for! A must read chapter!

Fanfic #1

Cardcaptor Sakura: a promise is a promise

Chapter 13

Both were quiet, speechless and couldn't find the correct words to say to each other. Syaoran was really confused… _"How come… Sakura knows?"_ He took another deep breath and stared at the sky.

Sakura: I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that so early…

Syaoran: It's okay… What do you know about me and Aiya?

Sakura: Syaoran can I ask you a question?

Syaoran: Yeah, anything.

Sakura: Do you still… love me?

Syaoran:… Why would you ask that?

Sakura: I don't know… Well—

Sakura's voice trailed off and she stopped. She looked at Syaoran who was facing a bottom-right direction. He was blushing and Sakura stood up trying to see him face-to-face.

Syaoran: Can't you see? I… I still love you. (Faces Sakura)

Sakura suddenly felt some sort of feeling that was restored to herself. She felt so warmer and happier than ever. She slowly walked and hugged Syaoran. Tears filled her eyes and she was trying to speak in her normal voice.

Syaoran: I love you… so much Sakura. (Hugs Sakura a little tighter)

Sakura: I have been waiting for this day… I… I love you too…

Syaoran: Sakura, about what I did to you before… I'm sorry that I hurt you badly. I couldn't control myself and I--

Sakura: Syaoran its okay, I forgive you Syaoran.

Syaoran: Thank you Sakura (hugs her tighter)

Suddenly tears fell and Syaoran let go. Sakura's head was facing down and Syaoran was looking at her straight. She thought _"Just like old times."_ She looked at him and he smiled as he wiped her tears with his hands. She felt his warm hands that brought her good memories from the past. She held his hand and he held hers. Then they broke into a giggle.

Sakura: What a chaotic season summer was.

Syaoran: Yeah…

They stared for a moment. (If you think they are going to kiss… we'll see!) Then they looked away blushing.

Sakura: So… I still have spare time, what do you want to do?

Syaoran: Well… (Kneels down)

Sakura: (giggles) what are you doing?

Syaoran: I would like to ask if you would please go on a date with me.

Sakura: (giggles) I would love too.

The two held hands and walked on. They went around shops on the sidewalk. Sakura bought a teddy bear (the ones that you attach to your cell phone as decoration) Syaoran attached it to his cell phone and showed Sakura. She smiled and walked on.

Syaoran: Why don't you have a seat? I'll get something for us to eat.

Sakura: Thank you.

Syaoran went over and bought hot fudge ice cream. They sat down on the bench near the fountain they were eating and it was cold. The snow wasn't gonna stop falling. The day was getting colder by the minute. Sakura was eating her warm hot fudge. Syaoran was beside her not that far away. Sakura got up and started twirling and staring at the sky.

Syaoran: Shall we go?

Sakura: Yeah.

They were walking on the way to Sakura's house. Suddenly Syaoran holds her hands. Sakura looked at him smiling at her. She blushed and she felt her heart beating, beating non-stop. Sakura kept staring at him and then looked forward.

Sakura: umm…

Syaoran: Things should change now.

Sakura: Right.

They reached Sakura's house. Syaoran waved and walked away. Sakura didn't go inside but when she saw Syaoran turn on the next street, she ran after him screaming his name.

Sakura: Syaoran! Syaoran!

By the time Sakura caught up with him he turned around then she hugged him.

Syaoran: Sakura?

Sakura: Thanks for everything. (Kisses him then runs away)

Syaoran stood there watching him leave. He touched his lips with his hands, realizing that Sakura kissed him, his face turned red and then he walked away smiling. Sakura went inside her house and shut the door. She felt her lips with her fingertips. _"I kissed him..." _She thought. She felt now closer to him. Yukito popped his head in the hallway.

Yukito: Sakura?

Sakura: Good Evening.

Yukito: There's a package for you on the table in your room. Dinner will be ready soon.

Sakura: Okay thank you!

Sakura went upstairs and opened her door. Kero was reading a magazine on the bed and Sakura suddenly started grabbing kero and hugged him tightly. Kero was squirming trying to get out before he dies of suffocation.

Sakura: Kero!!! Today was such an awesome day!!!

Kero: Sakura… c-cannot… breathe!

Sakura: Oh sorry… (Let's go)

Kero: (Flew to the desk and started taking deep breaths) I thought I was gonna die! (This has happened thousands of time I have lost count)

Sakura saw the package on the table. It was from Aiya, the package was a box that had a dress, jewelry and a pair of shoes. There was a note as well. Sakura seemed surprised as she saw the wonderful dress.


	14. Chapter 14

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R!

The moment you've all been waiting for! A must read chapter!

Fanfic #1

Cardcaptor Sakura: a promise is a promise

The note had a handwriting that Sakura couldn't figure out who wrote it.

Dear Sakura,

I would like you to wear this at Chiharu's wedding. It will look fabulous when you wear it. Don't be shy to wear it. It's my gift to you for helping me out. Anyways, I would like to visit Japan again. I would be able to come for Christmas; we could have a party right after Chiharu's wedding. Send my hello to everyone else. Tell me, what happened to you and Syaoran? Are things going okay? Mail me a letter sometime. Hope I see you again.

Aiya

Sakura was surprised to know that Aiya gave her this dress. Sakura couldn't accept such a wonderful dress but then she wanted to wear it to Chiharu's wedding for her. Sakura smiled as she glanced at her dress.

Sakura: It looks so nice.

Kero: Yeah, it does! Are you going to wear it?

Sakura: Maybe… I haven't decided yet.

Kero: Shes right, it will look pretty when you wear it.

Sakura smiled at kero as she took out a paper and pen from her drawer and suddenly started writing her a letter as well.

Dear Aiya,

Thank you for your gift. I promise I will wear it on Chiharu's wedding. The dress is very beautiful and it looks very expensive. I'll take good care of it. We should have a Christmas Party. Syaoran and I are back together. Everything seems fine and I kissed him. How are you doing? Well I hope I see you again!

Sakura Kinomoto

Yukito: Sakura! Dinner is ready!

Sakura: Right! Kero let's go.

Kero: Okay.

They went downstairs seeing that there were 3 dishes on the table shrimps, sushi and sashimi. They sat down and saw Toya bringing a bowl and placing it on the table. It was fried noodles. Kero was drooling but then behaved because he didn't want Toya wacking his head again.

All: Ikidakimasu! (it means "let's eat" in English)

They ate their food. Sakura was happy that she now had something to wear to Chiharu's wedding. She doesn't know whether Syaoran wanted to go or not, but she knew the answer. Of course he was going. This is his friends wedding.

Yukito: So, when is Chiharu's wedding?

Sakura: Winter the 17th. That's about in two weeks.

Toya: So are we going?

Sakura: (steps on his foot) YES!!!

Toya: Owwww!!! Just asking!

Yukito: Calm down… (sweatdrop)

A few days later Sakura got a call, from Syaoran.

Sakura: Hello?

Syaoran: Hey Sakura? Are you there?

Sakura: (blushes) H-hello Syaoran.

Syaoran: L-listen umm… would you like to go out for dinner tonight?

Sakura: (Still blushing) Y-yes… I would love to.

Syaoran: Okay, let's have dinner at the Cherry top café. Is that fine?

Sakura: Sure. I'll see you then. Goodbye.

Sakura: Bye.

Sakura glanced at the clock as she put down the phone. It was only 1:50 p.m. She was still blushing. She went upstairs to find the clothes she was going to wear tonight. She was going to make tonight special. At Syaoran's house, he was leaning on the wall with the cordless phone on his hand as he was also bushing.

Wayne: Master Syaoran? (Pops his head out in the hallway)

Syaoran: I'm fine Wayne. I have somewhere to go tonight. Have dinner without me okay?

Wayne: Yes Master Syaoran.

After doing her errands, she changed into her pants, shirt, scarf and jacket. She then went outside with her shoulder bag. Toya and Yukito didn't have to ask where she was going because they knew she was going to see Syaoran. Sakura walked through the snow and the cold air. She looked up and saw the snowflakes falling down softly. She noticed that shops now have their Christmas decors up. She entered the café and saw Syaoran sitting down by the window near the fireplace. Sakura walks near the table and Syaoran stands up.

Sakura: Good evening. Sorry I'm late.

Syaoran: I just got here as well. Let's sit down.

The two sat down and kept quiet. There were menus at the side. Sakura got one and passed it to Syaoran. She also got one for herself.

Syaoran: Thank you.

After dinner, the two went outside and walked they went to the King Penguin Park and Sakura stopped. Syaoran turned around and looked at her. He walked closer in front of Sakura.

Sakura: The last time we met, it was rude of me to—

Then Syaoran hugged her. She was surprised to see that he hugged her out of the blue.

Syaoran: It wasn't rude (giggle) I love you Sakura.

He kissed her on the lips. Sakura closed her eyes softly. The moment lasted until he let go. They looked at each other and Syaoran smiled at her.

Sakura: I love you too.

They walked towards Sakura's house holding hands.

Sakura: Thank you… for tonight.

Syaoran: No problem. I'll see you soon okay?

Sakura: yeah, sure. I'll go inside. Good night

Syaoran: Good night.


	15. Chapter 15

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R!

Fanfic#1

Cardcaptor Sakura : a promise is a promise

Chapter 15

They walked towards Sakura's house holding hands.

Sakura: Thank you… for tonight.

Syaoran: No problem. I'll see you soon okay?

Sakura: yeah, sure. I'll go inside. Good night

Syaoran: Good night Sakura

Sakura was about to open the door but she didn't. She let go of the doorknob. She went down the stairs and called out his name.

Sakura: Syaoran!

Syaoran: (turns around) Yes? What's wrong Sakura?

Sakura: Would you like to go with me to Chiharu's wedding?

Syaoran: Like a couple?

Sakura: of course. (Blushes) is that a problem?

Syaoran: no… I would like that very much.

Sakura: Okay then. See you. (still blushing)

Syaoran: (smiles while blushing)

Sakura ran back and opened the door. It was 8:30 p.m. She went upstairs and went to bed. Sakura felt so good about what happened between Syaoran and her. She fell asleep right away. The next day, she was going to get Chiharu's wedding gift and go Christmas Shopping. The very next day, Sakura went downstairs and saw Toya sitting on the sofa.

Toya: (sniff A-chooo!!!

Sakura: Toya are you okay?

Toya: n-no…

Sakura: I'll make you some coffee.

Toya: (sniff) Thanks Sakura. (Sniff) Hey did you get home late last night?

Sakura: I got home at 8. Weren't you and Yukito still awake?

Toya: I got dizzy and so I fell asleep at 7:55. Yukito must have been working and pulled an all-nighter last night (that's when he keeps working nonstop until early morning)

Sakura: (puts palm on Toya's forehead) Your getting feverish. Here drink this and take some vitamins.

Toya: You sound like dad.

Sakura: Well what if your fever gets worse?

Toya: alright, alright.

Yukito goes downstairs, as sleepy as ever.

Toya: I guess he really pulled the all-nighter.

Yukito: Good morning. (Yawns)

Yukito slowly walks to the dinning table and sits down and lays his head on the table.

Sakura: Good morning. Here you two have some breakfast okay? I'm going to buy some stuff.

Yukito: Oh. Okay then at least get some more coffee and hot chocolate.

Sakura: Sure no problem. See you later!

Sakura went outside. Instead of walking she wanted to walk. It's good to enjoy the long walk and see winter shine in Tomoeda. Snow was falling slowly above her head. She smiled as she saw children and their parents enjoying a regular Saturday Christmas Shopping. Children playing in King Penguin Park just brought a smile to Sakura's face. She went inside the grocery and got what she needed. She suddenly bumped into Tomoyo. She wasn't with Eriol.

Sakura: Good Morning Tomoyo. Where is Eriol?

Tomoyo: Good Morning to you too Sakura. Eriol went somewhere and told me to go ahead with the grocery.

Sakura: Let me help you out.

Tomoyo: It's no problem Sakura. I can handle it.

Tomoyo glanced at her 18 bags. She smiled at Sakura a little bit embarrassed.

Tomoyo: (Sweatdrop) Oh well.

Sakura: Well I still have time. Let me help you.

Tomoyo and Sakura walk together to Tomoyo's Car. She helped Tomoyo place the bags inside.

Tomoyo: Thank you for your help Sakura.

Sakura: No problem. Can you believe that Chiharu's wedding is tomorrow?

Tomoyo: It's going to be very exciting. The dinner is tomorrow right after the wedding. Who are you going with?

Sakura: (starts to blush a shade of pink and looks down) Uhh… well…

Tomoyo: I knew it!

Sakura: (looks at Tomoyo smiling at her) W-What's wrong?

Tomoyo: You're going with Li aren't you?

Sakura: well I asked Syaoran and he said yes.

Tomoyo: I guess things have changed ever since Aiya left.

Sakura: She gave me a beautiful dress to wear to the wedding. She might come back to Japan for Chiharu's wedding and also Christmas!

Tomoyo: awww… I wanted to let you wear one of my dresses.

Sakura: I promise you Tomoyo. (Holds both her hands) I'll wear it on Christmas; you can make for Kero as well!

Tomoyo: Then I can videotape you! Oh Sakura this is going to be the best Christmas ever!

Sakura: T-Tomoyo! (Sweatdrop)

Tomoyo: I'm going to make the most beautiful dress for you Sakura you'll be elegant and you'll be able to pose for me (imagines Sakura in a Christmas dress) Oh it looks so beautiful!

Sakura: T-Tomoyo! (smiles)

Eriol: Hello.

Eriol appears walking in front of them. Sakura and Tomoyo became silent when Eriol appeared.


	16. Chapter 16

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't Forget to R & R!

Fanfic #1

Cardcaptor Sakura : a promise is a promise

Chapter 16

Eriol: Hello.

Tomoyo: Eriol! You're here!

Sakura: Hello.

Eriol: Did I make you wait long?

Tomoyo: No, not at all. Sakura was here talking to me while you left.

Eriol: Thanks Sakura.

Sakura: O-Okay… (Confused)

Eriol walked towards Tomoyo looking as calm as ever.

Tomoyo: What's going on?

Eriol: Just went to wrap Chiharu's gift. They said we can claim it tomorrow.

Tomoyo: Oh… Okay then, Let's go home. Okay?

Eriol: Okay. Good Bye Sakura.

Tomoyo: Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow!

Tomoyo got inside the car and Eriol followed. Sakura waved as they drove off. Sakura walked towards the opposite direction carrying her bags and went and got on the bike. She rode off passing the longer route home, because she wanted the winter moment to last. Snow began to fall down slowly and she was felt very relaxed now. She got what she needed and suddenly stopped and walked inside a shop. She was going to get Chiharu's gift.

Shop Owner: Good Morning.

He was an old man, he seemed calm Sakura smiled and bowed as she saw him.

Sakura: Good Morning to you too.

Shop Owner: How may I be of service?

Sakura: I'm looking for a nice wedding gift for my 2 friends.

Shop Owner: Ahh… a wedding gift? (Turns around and walks slowly to the counter) Here we are… wine. The best wine for weddings, its superb taste is hard to resist. Something like juice but wine. That will be 100 yen.

Sakura: May I have it wrapped?

Shop Owner: Of course. Since you are a charming young girl I'll wrap it for free.

Sakura: Thank you very much.

Shop Owner: Please claim it tonight around 8:00 p.m.

Sakura: (bows) thank you!

Sakura left and the Shop Owner smiled. Sakura took her bike and rode off. She was very happy; she looked up and started seeing snow fall once again. She passed a hump on the sidewalk which made her bounce but she kept going. When she got home the front tire of the bike was flat. She went inside and saw Toya eating a loaf of bread on the couch.

Sakura: Toya!

Toya: Yeah?

Sakura: How's your fever?

Toya: It's getting better.

Sakura: Where's Yukito?

Toya: He had his breakfast and went upstairs to sleep. He'll be coming down at lunch.

Sakura: Oh…well, the front tire of your bike broke… Sorry.

Toya: I knew leaving it to a monster like you was wrong…

Sakura: Grr…

Toya: but I'll fix it as soon as I'm well.

Sakura: (confused) Okay. (Smiles) I'll but some takeout for lunch. How does Okonomiyaki sound?

Toya: Good.

Sakura: Okay, I'll call them now.

Kero went downstairs and passed Toya trying to sneak some of the leftover Okonomiyaki that they had that night when Sakura was with Syaoran having dinner in that restaurant. Kero passed Toya's right leg (since both his feet rested on the table, Kero decided to go from underneath.) Kero didn't notice that the Okonomiyaki's toppings kept falling off on the carpet. Toya noticed as he moved his head to the right looking down and before Kero made it from passing his left leg, Toya put his leg down nearly squashing Kero. Thankfully Kero made it alive as he carried the Okonomiyaki and flew infront of Toya's face.

Kero: HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!

Toya: (grabbing a piece of the Okonomiyaki) just getting the better half.

Kero: … (Shocking silence and exaggerated tears falling) THAT'S MY BETTER HALF!!!

Toya: Alright, alright… Here. (gives candy)

Kero: Really?

Toya: Yep.

Kero: Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Toya: Okay, Okay… you don't have to exaggerate…

Kero: I'll be in my drawer box!!! (flies upstairs)

Sakura walks back with a happy smile on her face and sits beside Toya.

Toya: What are you looking at?

Sakura: Nothing… (smiles again) That was very kind of you.

Toya: Okay Monster don't rub it in…

Sakura: Okay Toya.

Toya: You're supposed to step on my foot… why are you being nice.

Sakura: It's Christmas, let it rest.

After they had lunch, Sakura took a nap. Later on she left so she could get the wine later on from the old man's shop. At exactly 4:00 p.m. She left. She was supposed to pick up the gift at 8:00 but she figured she would walk around and start her Christmas shopping. She got a lot of gifts and decided to sit down. While she was sitting down, she saw Syaoran passing by. She stood up and moved a bit to get a better look.

Sakura: Syaoran!

Syaoran: (moves head) Oh hi Sakura.

They sat down beside each other, Sakura was just looking at the floor and Syaoran glanced at her and smiled.

Syaoran: What are you doing this afternoon?

Sakura: I was finishing my Christmas shopping. At 8, I'm supposed to get the gift for Chiharu and Yamazaki. I can't believe its their wedding already!

Syaoran: Time flies fast…

Sakura: (blushes) Oh yeah… What are you doing out here?

Syaoran: well I wanted to see you… you know, talk to you again.

Sakura: (blush)

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Chapter 17

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't Forget to R & R!

Fanfic #1

Cardcaptor Sakura : a promise is a promise

Chapter 17

The two were silent. They were blushing shades of pink and looked on opposite directions. Sakura smiled and faced Syaoran who faced her at the same time. Sakura then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Sakura: You're sweet Syaoran.

Syaoran blushed a redder shade and stood up. Sakura also stood up and took a deep breath. Syaoran was still silent about what Sakura said about him.

Sakura: Well I'll bring these bags home.

Syaoran: I'll help you.

Sakura: Thank you Syaoran.

The two walked holding hands, and carrying the gifts Sakura bought for her family and friends. Sakura was smiling as usual, and taking deep breathes every now and then. Syaoran was happy and smiling as well, being able to stay with Sakura. They soon reached Sakura's house, Touya was out because he and Yukito went to have a day off, watch a movie etc. Kero was taking his usual nap. They went inside and Sakura got some of the hot chocolate on the counter and gave some to Syaoran who was sitting down on the dinning table.

Sakura: Here. This should make things warmer. (Places mug on the table)

Syaoran: Thank you. (Holds mug with two hands)

Sakura went upstairs and placed the stuff in her secret closet. She then went downstairs and saw Syaoran placing the mug on the dining table after drinking nearly all of it.

Syaoran: Shall we go?

Sakura: Okay.

They both went back to the shopping place, Syaoran holding Sakura's hands. They reached the road they were going to cross. Sakura looked left and right and saw no car. Sakura crossed followed by Syaoran. A car came driving fast and was about to hit Sakura.

Syaoran: Sakura!

Syaoran immediately grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her away and hugged her tightly as the car sped past them. It then became quiet and snow started to fall. Syaoran still held her and let go.

Syaoran: (pants) why couldn't you see?! You would've gotten killed if that car hit you! (pants) I thought I was going to lose you!

Before he knew it, Sakura was crying. Tears fell from her eyes and she started sniffing. Words cannot express how much she was scared. Syaoran caught his breath and wiped her tears with his hands.

Sakura: (sniffs) I was so scared… (sniffs)

More tears fell from her eyes. Syaoran hugged her and closed his eyes.

Syaoran: I'm sorry for yelling at you… I was scared too… I don't want to lose you Sakura… Not again. (remembering the time he came back to Japan with Aiya and how Sakura gave up on him)

Sakura: (cries)

They stood there hugging each other till Sakura's tears stopped. Syaoran let go of her and she stood there wiping her face. Syaoran leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura: Thank you…

Syaoran: Let's go back.

They went back and saw Eriol walking on his own window shopping at a store which happened to

Be filled with Camera's and Video Cameras. Syaoran and Sakura went to him.

Sakura: Good Afternoon Eriol.

Eriol: (surprised look) S-sakura! Hello.

Syaoran: What's going on Eriol?

Eriol: Nothing…

Sakura: Aren't you supposed to be with Tomoyo?

Eriol: She's with her seamstress.

Syaoran: Aren't you supposed to be with her?

Eriol: Uhh…

Syaoran: Tell us what's going on.

Eriol: Nothing's going on!

Sakura: Eriol…

Eriol: Okay, okay… I am buying Tomoyo's Christmas gift.

Sakura and Syaoran: Christmas gift?

Eriol: Yes. I would like to make it a surprise, so please do not tell her okay?

Syaoran: Of course. I promise.

Sakura: I promise as well. What are you planning on getting her?

Eriol: Well, a new camera and a new video camera with a new tape.

Sakura: Wow…

Syaoran: She'll love it!

Eriol: Yes I hope so. Please don't tell her okay?

Syaoran: We promised didn't we?

Suddenly…

Voice: Eriol!

Eriol didn't want to look. He knew that she was there and it wasn't his imagination. Sakura and Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo and saw her standing right in front of them.

Tomoyo: Hello!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Chapter 18

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't Forget to R & R!

Fanfic #1

Cardcaptor Sakura : A promise is a promise

Chapter 18

Tomoyo walked forward to the group. Sakura smiled and Syaoran waved as she walked.

Eriol: Tomoyo! What are you doing here?

Tomoyo: I just finished meeting with seamstress about Sakura's costume. What are you doing here?

Sakura: Well, Syaoran and I were finishing our Christmas Shopping and got a call from Eriol that we were going to meet up with him to have some coffee.

Syaoran: Since he was all alone, we decided to keep him company.

Tomoyo: Well, shall we have some coffee?

Eriol: okay then, we'll be right there.

Sakura: Why don't we walk ahead Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Sure Sakura! We can talk about the decisions I made for your costume!

Sakura: (sweatdrop)

The two walked ahead, talking about some stuff. Syaoran and Eriol followed from behind. Eriol took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, imagining what would've happened if Tomoyo found out.

Eriol: That was too close for comfort.

Syaoran: Yeah it sure was.

Tomoyo: (stops walking) So… what were you talking about?

Sakura: (stops walking) huh?

Eriol stopped and so did Syaoran. That sentence caught Eriol's attention and you could tell that he was panicking. Syaoran glanced at Sakura and then at Tomoyo then at Eriol. Sakura was thinking deep of what to say to Tomoyo.

Sakura: We were talking about Chiharu's wedding party.

Tomoyo: What about it?

Sakura: We're so excited that they're getting married!!!

Tomoyo: I know! (Starts walking again)

Eriol took another deep breathe and started walking as well. Syaoran followed.

Syaoran: Hey calm down. We kept our word. So please… calm down!

Eriol: Okay. I know. I will calm down. (Takes another deep breathe)

They stopped at the coffee shop and went inside. They sat down and waited for their coffee. Sakura was sitting beside Syaoran infront of Tomoyo. Eriol was sitting beside Tomoyo infront of Syaoran. They were chatting and having a few laughs. As soon as they finished their coffee and paid their bill, it was already 5:00. Syaoran and Sakura said their goodbyes as Eriol and Tomoyo left to cook dinner at home and get everything ready for tomorrow's party. Then Sakura and Syaoran were holding hands, walking alone on the sidewalk. They still had remaining time so they decided to go to King Penguin Park. Sakura sat on the swing and Syaoran sat beside her. Sakura started swinging. Syaoran sat and watched, then smiled at her. Sakura glanced at him and smiled as well.

Sakura: What's wrong?

Syaoran: Nothing. (Stands up and looks at the sky) you just look so peaceful.

Sakura: The past days have been really nice. (Gets off the swing) I am very happy that Chiharu's wedding is tomorrow, I'm happy we can all still see each other, I am happy that Eriol is with Tomoyo, I am happy that I am with you.

Syaoran: (smiles) thank you Sakura. Shall I walk you home?

Sakura: Okay. Let's go.

The two walked to Sakura's house and Sakura said goodbye to Syaoran. She went inside and placed her stuff upstairs and went down to make some dinner and decided to get the gift a little later on. While she was cutting vegetables, the phone suddenly Sakura's phone rang and she walked to the hallway and answered it.

Sakura: Hello?

Voice: Hi Sakura! It's Aiya!

Sakura: Aiya?! Hello!!! Are you alright? Are you coming back for Christmas? Will I see you tomorrow?

Aiya: Yeah! I'll be coming back with my new boyfriend. His name's Xin.

Sakura: You have a boyfriend?! Wow I am happy for you.

Sakura: Thank you for the postcard.

Aiya: No problem. Did you like the dress?

Sakura: Yes thank you. It's really beautiful. But you shouldn't have to...

Aiya: So what happened between the two of you?

Sakura: huh?

Aiya: You know! Between you and Syaoran!

Sakura: Ummm… We're together now. Everything's been going smoothly.

Aiya: That's really great! Well I'll be leaving the airport now. See you at the wedding! Bye!

Sakura: Bye!

Sakura put the phone down. She smiled and was happy to know her new friend was coming back with someone she loves! She went back to chop the vegetables and she finished at 7:30. She grabbed her coat and left leaving a note on the table.

Toya, Yukito and Kero

Dinner is on the table. Start eating without me. I'll be going out for a while to pick up Chiharu's wedding gift.

Sakura

Sakura walked passing the shops and noticed Christmas decorations were up. It seemed like winter the 14th (I am not sure of the date…) She went to the old man's shop and saw him dusting the shelves on the wall.

Sakura: Good evening. (Bows)

Shopkeeper: Why, good evening. How may I be of service?

Sakura: I am here to claim a gift for a wedding tomorrow.

Shopkeeper: Ahh yes. Please follow me.

The old man walked to the counter and grabbed an elegant case for wine with a card, ribbon and a flower attached. It was very beautiful.

Sakura: It looks very lovely. Thank you so much.

Shopkeeper: You're very welcome.

Sakura left and went home seeing Kero, Yukito and Toya eating peacefully on the dinner table. She saw the Christmas tree up with its decorations.

Yukito: (smiles) have some dinner.

Sakura: (smiles) Okay.

They had dinner and afterwards they went to bed. Sakura was hoping that tomorrow will be a perfect day.


	19. Chapter 19

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Don't forget to R&R!

Fanfic#1

Cardcaptor Sakura: a promise is a promise

Chapter 19

The next day at 2:00, Sakura changed to her dress. Her hair was down; she was wearing the dress and the shoes. She put on the necklace and she also wore her key. She went downstairs and saw Yukito and Toya in black suits. They were smiling as Sakura went down the stairs. She smiled back. She was really beautiful like a rose just waiting to show its petals.

Yukito: You look beautiful.

Toya: Yes you do.

Sakura: Thank you. You two look handsome yourselves.

Toya: Of course.

Yukito: Thank you.

They suddenly heard the door bell and they looked at the door for a second.

Toya: That's probably the brat.

Sakura: Toya!

Yukito: Come on Toya, quit teasing him.

Syaoran went inside and saw Sakura standing there smiling at him. He blushed and he went to Sakura and kissed her hand.

Syaoran: You look really beautiful.

Sakura: (blushes) Thank you.

They walked outside and got inside Syaoran's car. They looked at Toya and Yukito who got inside the car as well and drove off, following each other. They reached the Church and went inside and got seated. They saw Tomoyo and Eriol who just came in. Tomoyo wore a dress Sakura has never seen before and knew she made that herself. Sakura, Tomoyo, Recca and Naoko were the bride's maids. Eriol and Syaoran were the groom's best men. The wedding started as Chiharu was walking down the aisle in a beautiful gown. Everyone thought she was beautiful and Yamazaki even blushed when she smiled at him. Chiharu stood beside Yamazaki, and they were really excited and the priest begun.

Priest: Do you Yamazaki; take Chiharu, to be your lovely wedded wife. In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor till death do we part?

Yamazaki: I do.

Priest: Do you Chiharu; take Yamazaki to be your lovely wedded husband. In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor till death do we part?

Chiharu: I do.

Priest: I announce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Yamazaki kissed Chiharu on the lips and everyone stood up and cheered. Tomoyo and Sakura were so happy. Chiharu walked down the aisle with Yamazaki and went outside the Church followed by Syaoran and Sakura with Tomoyo and Eriol. Recca and Naoko were following as well. They went outside and saw Chiharu and Yamazaki having pictures taken. Tomoyo, Sakura, Naoko and Recca went to Chiharu and hugged.

Sakura: Chiharu we're so happy for you!

Recca: What a happily ever after!

Naoko: Congratulations!

Tomoyo: You certainly got a good husband!

Chiharu: Thank you Sakura, Recca, Naoko and Tomoyo. Thank you for being here!

Aiya: Hi!!!

Yamazaki, Eriol, Syaoran, Naoko, Recca, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Sakura turned around and saw Aiya. Aiya ran to them and hugged everyone.

Aiya: I missed you all!

Sakura: we missed you too!

Chiharu: How was the trip?

Aiya: It was great! Oh! I want you to meet Xin. I met him when I was abroad and we're now dating!

Xin: Hello.

Yamazaki: Hi. I'm Yamazaki. This is my wife Chiharu.

Chiharu: (blushes) Yamazaki!

Yamazaki: You are my wife already.

Syaoran: I'm Syaoran.

Sakura: I'm Sakura.

Tomoyo: I'm Tomoyo.

Eriol: I'm Eriol.

Naoko: I'm Naoko.

Recca: I'm Recca.

Xin: It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Aiya has told me so much about all of you.

Sakura: Pleasure meeting you as well.

Yamazaki: Well, we'll see you at the wedding party later on!

Everyone: See you Chiharu! Yamazaki!

Chiharu and Yamazaki left and went to go to the hotel for their wedding party. Naoko and Recca followed with Aiya and Xin in their car. Shortly afterwards, Toya and Yukito followed as well. Tomoyo and Eriol left with Sakura and Syaoran. They got to the wedding party. It was already 6:00 and they were having dinner there. Everyone was there, dancing and all. They had a buffet and then Chiharu was about to announce something.

Chiharu: It's time for the bride to throw the bouquet! Ladies gather around!

All the girls went behind Chiharu and got their positions. Tomoyo and Sakura went as well. Chiharu turned her back against them to get ready.

Chiharu: Ready? … GO!

Chiharu threw the bouquet and turned around to see who got it. Sakura got it and the bouquet was in her hands and she was speechless. Everyone cheered for Sakura and she went back to hug Syaoran.

Sakura: I got the bouquet!

Syaoran: Alright!

Toya went to Syaoran and whispered to him about something.

Toya: Tell her.

Syaoran: Now?

Toya: Yes. Now go and tell her. You do have it with you, right?

Syaoran: Yes.

Toya: Then go tell her.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. Chapter 20

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Fanfic#1

Cardcaptor Sakura : a promise is a promise

Chapter 20

It was Chiharu's wedding party. Syaoran looked at Sakura and glanced at Toya who looked at him and nod his head.

Syaoran: umm… Sakura, may I talk to you outside?

Sakura: Okay.

Tomoyo and Eriol noticed and they watched them, they were followed by Aiya, Xin, Yamazaki,

Chiharu, Toya, Yukito, Recca and Naoko.

Syaoran: Umm… Sakura?

Sakura was already staring at the moon. It was a beautiful place to be, it was like a garden with a cemented fence that when you lean on it, there was a garden all around it. Sakura seemed really calm. Syaoran blushed when Sakura looked at him and smiled.

Sakura: What is it Syaoran?

Syaoran: Sakua, I really loved you ever since. I hope that, you wouldn't be mad about what I did.

Sakura: No, I'm not mad. That was a long time ago. (Smiles) I love you.

Syaoran: Sakura, Can I ask you something?

Sakura: What is it? (leans on the cemented fence)

Syaoran: Sakura, I've known you since elementary…

While Syaoran paused, Toya was getting frustrated.

Toya: (whispers) Cut the whole mumbo jumbo… TELL HER!!!

Everyone: (whispers) SHHH!!!

Toya: Sorry.

Syaoran: Forget that. (looks the other way)

Sakura: Whats wrong?

Syaoran: Sakura… (reaches into his pocket and kneels infront of her) Will you… (shows the ring) Marry me?

Sakura: (blushes) ummm… (smiles) yes… Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!!!

Sakura hugged Syaoran and she kissed him. She was so happy! Everyone who watched was jumping and cheering. As soon as Syaoran and Sakura went inside, everyone cheered and congratulated Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo hugged Sakura as hard as she can. Toya shook hands with Syaoran and even messed up his hair. Everyone was happy, Yukito hugged Sakura and congratulated her. The energetic dance stopped and played slow music. Chiharu and Yamazaki left to dance as husband and wife. Everyone watched, then Eriol held Tomoyo's hand and walked to the dance floor. Eriol and Tomoyo danced. Everyone else with partners came and danced. Syaoran then faced Sakura and smiled.

Syaoran: May I dance with you?

Sakura: Of course.

Syaoran held Sakura's hand and they walked to the dance floor. They danced. Sakura felt really calm and happy to be with Syaoran. She remembered all the times they were together. She even remembered the play wherein Syaoran filled in for Syaoran (Cardcaptor Sakura movie 2). She remembered that nice dance they had. All those memories, unforgotten, made Sakura understand why she loved Syaoran so much. They danced, on and on. The song stopped and Syaoran and Sakura and everyone else stopped. Right after that, everyone said goodbye and left. Syaoran, Sakura, Toya, Yukito, Eriol, and Tomoyo stayed. They had a few drinks and talked. Sakura then told Toya and Yukito that they can go home early. Syaoran and Sakura left and started walking together. They were in the car and they were quiet. As soon as they parked, they got out and started walking. Sakura leaned on Syaorans shoulder.

Sakura: Syaoran?

Syaoran: what is it?

Sakura: Thank you for tonight. I really appreciate it.

Syaoran: Thank you… for accepting to be my future wife.

Sakura: I love you.

Syaoran: I love you too.

They reached the house and Sakura kissed him. She went inside after saying goodbye. She went to bed feeling very happy. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day was Christmas. They had a party and everyone was there. Eriol and Tomyo were there and Eriol gave her a box wrapped neatly with a ribbon. Tomoyo opened it and saw that it was a new videocamera. She smiled at him and hugged and kissed him.

Toya and Yukito were there too. Toya was sitting on the chair and Yukito was standing with a hot Cocoa mug on his hands.

Naoko and Recca were there too. Naoko was writing on a new book Chiharu gave her and Recca was serving the hot cocoa Toya and Yukito made.

Aiya and Xin were there too. Aiya was giving gifts to everyone with the help of Xin. They seemed so happy together.

Syaoran and Sakura were there of course. Sakura had a mistletoe in her hand and held it above the two of them. She smiled and kissed him. She then took the mistletoe in her pocket and hugged Syaoran.

Soon, they got married and had a wonderful life.

Few years later, on the same bridge they first made a promise, Sakura and Syaoran were there. They were staring at the sunset like last time. Staring at the water and holding hands. On the hand of Sakura's was a wedding ring. On the hand od Syaoran, a wedding ring. The beautiful ring that would keep them together... forever.

"Things will be better from now on." Sakura said

"I couldn't agree more" Syaoran replied.

The End


End file.
